percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2: Power Trekking
The Olympian Games 2: Power Trekking Lanson Gate Two Days Earlier "You want me...to find a horse?" I said in shock to the Lord of the Sea. Poseidon looked down at me from his position in the tub, and frowned. "Yes...that's what I said, right?" he asked. "I mean, I believe I did say that." Okay, let me back track for some people here. I had just left from my interview with Hermes and Aphrodite, and returned to my room on Olympus. I had ran the bath water, left to grab a towel, and returned to the bathroom in time to see the God of the Seas emerge from the bathtub smiling and brandishing his Trident. Creepy. "But...a horse?" I repeated. "A wild horse? I don't suggest you have a lasso for me to break him in do you?" "Sorry, I can only tell you what you are looking for. And this horse isn't any normal wild horse, to say the least." And then the God of the Seas chuckled and dissolved into water, which fell down gently into the tub. I gingerly reached a hand into the water and pulled the drain, letting the water out. I shrugged. "Hmph, a horse shouldn't be too bad," I said, and went back to my bed and fell asleep, because there was no way I was going to take a bath now. Present Time "I swear," I mumured under my breathe as I walked down a red brick hallway of the maze, my clothes sodden with wine and smelling of fire smoke. "I'm never breathing fire at wine grapes again." I had just walked out of the wine flooded remains of the room that had held the item of a guy named Victor Truimph, a fellow competitor on an errand for the Wine Dude. I helped him out with his task, mostly because I had gotten bored and didn't have any clue at finding the horse Posedion had wanted me to get. "I could really go for some pizza now," I said to no one in particular as I trudged through the maze when I suddenly reached an abrupt end to the hallway. Literally. The hallway just ended into nothingness. "Whoa," said a voice, and I whipped around to see a guy standing there looking over my shoulder. "This must be one of the pieces of the labrinyth that dissolved." He was older than me, but not by much, with brownish hair and a wry smile. He stretched out a hand. "Hi, my name's Nolan Swift." "Son of Hermes," I mused as I shook his hand. "I've heard of you dude. Impressive indeed." "And your Lanson Gate, Son of Kratos. Um...why do you smell like someone decided to barbecue a cup of wine?" I looked down at my still wet clothes, tainted purple from the Wine Spring. "It's a long story. I helped this guy named Victor Truimph get his item. It was a wine bottle." Nolan smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "What did you guys do? Tried to drink it and it got mad?" "You could say that." We started walking away from the hallway and further into the maze, discussing our own personal stories and pretty much trying not to attract whatever maybe lurking in its 'foul depths'. I cracked a few jokes, and Nolan laughed at some of them and told his own in turn. Hey, at least he was capable of laughing unlike Victor. We decided to stick together for awhile, mostly because we have both learned earlier that working together with another person significantly doubled the traditional demigod survival rate. "I wonder how their holding this place together." Nolan said as he jumped across a bridge that had simply disappeared from existence. "Who? What?" I said as I landed on the otherside, wincing as I scrapped my knee on the concrete. The area we were now in reminded me of the sewer tunnels back at home. How I know what a sewer looked like, that's a story for another time. "The Gods," Nolan said quickly as we continued walking. "The labryinth was destroyed at Camp, and barely exists anymore. I wonder how they're keeping the whole place up and running." I rubbed the base of my chin. "Yeah, that is pretty interesting–" I stopped talking when I suddenly heard a sound that was so out of place in a sewer; a sound I had heard various times before. The sound of hooves on concrete. WIP Category:The Olympian Games 2 Category:IceFireWarden0